fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro's House/Chapter 42
Trouble with the Trolley, eh? Part 2 Hunter: While a statute of limitations may declare that a personal injury lawsuit must be filed within a certain amount of time after an accident or injury, that time period usually does not begin to run until the moment when the person filing suit knew (or should reasonably have known) that they had suffered harm, and the nature of that harm. Explosion 2x Crystal Dragons Tomas: Injury settlements are, in some ways, a method to skirt the above rules as well as a way to give players an opportunity to earn a better living elsewhere. Professor repair Nestor Spyro: Nestor said. Nestor: Thank you for releasing me Spyro. Delbin: Keep your horns on Spyro! Sheila: Here come Sheila! Professor: Ah, I remember spending the better part of two days trying to beat that challenge with a friend. Billy: It's been forever. Professor: I vaguely recall that there were balloons of some sort that kept flummoxing me? Delbin: And you mean the hockey skill point in Colossus? Damon: I actually thought it was fairly easy, if so. . . I discovered what I didn't know years ago, that you could flame the minion and temporarily put him out of commission. Billy: Also, if you skate towards the goal and stand at a certain distance from the goalkeeper each time, you almost always score without trying. Sheila: I was really surprised at how easy it was for me to get the skill point the second time, since when I was younger it took endless tries. Bartholomew: Unrelatedly, I really like your banner. Nestor: Is the art your own? Bartholomew's trolley race Fisher: Good job Bartholomew! Tomas: I also don't like the task of getting the four skill points in the speedways. (doing it under a certain time). Professor: I'm currently playing Spyro 2 now, everything 100%, with 64 Orbs and 10,000 gems, and I have 11 skill points. Pogo: I just need the speedway ones, but it's hard... Lindar's trolley race Fisher: No trouble with the trolley. Nestor: Which speedway is it? Sgt. Byrd: The only skillpoint I'm missing is in the first speedway. Professor: I think it's called Ocean Speedway... Delbin: That trolley challenge was pretty hard back when I first started the game. Professor: I was about to hit my TV the next time that idiot said that. Astor: I started the game over recently, and it wasn't as hard as I remembered. Elora: It only took about 10 times instead of 50. Hunter: The Magma Cone challenge was really annoying too. Agent 9: I wish you could just have flamed Hunter out of the way or something. Damon: The more memorable hard challenges for me were in YotD. Lindar: Haunted Tomb Cannon Challenge, and Agent 9 places. Billy's trolley race Fisher: No trouble with the trolley. Moneybags: I actually liked the trolley one and the one with Hunter in Magma Cone. Elora: The one i hate is that one in Scorch how you have to shoot the guy off the flag pole and then dodge his bombs. Hunter: I stupidly couldn't see him on the flag pole a couple of years ago and I would stand there and stare and stare and I still couldn't see him. Astor's trolley race Fisher: Well done Astor! Agent 9: That is why i turn the sound off on the game when i do that. Bentley's trolley race Fisher: Great Bentley! Spyro: By far the worst challenge is were you have to save the villagers from the dinosaurs. Spyro's trolley race Spyro get hurt Fisher: Trouble with the trolley, eh? Delbin: I found that quite easy.., Bartholomew's trolley race Fisher: No trouble with the trolley. Sparx: How can you find it easy! Bubba: I lost half of my life to that challenge. Bubba's trolley race Fisher: Extreme finish Bubba! Billy: Im not sure if it was Spyro 2 or 3, but I remember a quest involving a little guy from the Haiku level (probably more likely to be Spyro 3) who always went. Sgt. Byrd: Owwwwwwwwwww I went boom again. Elora: That for sure was up there with. Cleetus: Trouble with the trolley eh? Sgt. Byrd's trolley race Fisher: No trouble with the trolley. Bubba: Oh, your thniking of Spooky Swamp, with the Sheila sub-level? Bubba's trolley race Fisher: No trouble with the trolley. Agent 9: The first one was hard at first when I was younger but now it was pretty easy but the second one not as easy I still cant do it!! Billy's trolley race Fisher: Cool Billy! I will aggre it is hard but i (after a lot of training) now can do both in 1 turn (trust me not easy). Sheila's trolley race Fisher: Well sexy Sheila. Professor: Don't worry i know alot of people who trust you on that one. Spyro's trolley race Fisher: Trouble with the trolley, eh? To be continued Chapter «Previous | Next» Category:Spyro's House